Meetings are a daily part of the work environment. Due to recent advances in real-time communications technology as well as trends toward distributed workforces, many meetings in today's work environment consist of in-room as well as remote attendees. As a result, meeting rooms utilize audio/video technology for enabling communication with remote attendees and for presenting meeting content to in-room attendees on shared displays. Current meeting room setups provide videoconferencing (“VTC”) units or other peripherals (e.g., computing devices) incorporating video conferencing software, to which users may connect to in order to start a meeting. Drawbacks associated with current meeting setups include the fact that they are often costly and further may be dependent on unknown and/or unreliable computing device hardware states, thereby causing delays in the start of scheduled meetings. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.